


Warm

by AyuDev



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [24]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brigitte and Hana only tagged for mention, M/M, Reincio - Freeform, club night, takes two to tango, when two people pleasers meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: The way Lucio lights up the world with his smile and song, left an innocent concert to something much more.





	Warm

Waking up that morning, he did not expect himself to be in quite the position he thought he'd find himself in. He was all about giving the attention, and was not so terribly good about receiving anything in return...

His first sold out show was a screaming success. He had roughly 4 hours for his show, and the last quarter of that he decided he would spend off stage. He didn't tell his manager, nor did he inform anyone else. 

So one could imagine the surprise of everyone dancing close to the DJ, when he casually hopped off the stage and made his way through the crowds, dancing to his own beat. He loved shocking his audience, and he also loved dancing, the booth here didn't give him nearly enough room to strut his stuff properly. Many of his fans didn't know how to react... but one particular man, much taller man, approached him, worried that someone would surely snatch the little frog while he just tried to enjoy the warmth his audience brought to the arena. 

He was a much older man, at least 50 years old, but his body was built like a tank, he didn't fit the rest of the crowd, but he definitely seemed to be enjoying himself far more than anyone else was. 

“Come on, dance with me!” He smiled as he grabbed the older man's hand and they tangoed in a way he hadn't in ages, and Lucio really... hadn't done... ever. He had to admit, it was nice to dance properly instead of practically fucking on the dance floor. The way his hips rocked to the beat, the way the older man guided his body all across the dance floor, he didn't want the night to end. 

The most innocent of dances he had done, the way those, much larger hands, picked his body up to twirl him, made his heart flutter. He could easily destroy the DJ, but his eyes made it obvious he had no intention to, and his hands were so delicate it made Lucio feel as though he was made of glass. 

He heard the last track begin playing, and playfully made sure he was close enough to the booth. 

“You should stay around for a bit, I'm almost done here. I had a lot of fun tonight!” Lucio grinned. For once, he didn't intend on taking this man home, he just wanted to see what brought the man out here, and be... more friendly. The smile he received felt like a midsummer day the way it affected him internally. 

“What about an encore? We're all waiting for that extra tune~” The DJ couldn't argue with him there, without thinking of the guards that protested his actions, he pulled the much older man up into the booth. The crowd was losing it at the thought of an encore, so he gave them exactly what they wanted.

The Brazilian couldn't help but grin, “So is this your first show, big guy?”

“I'm doing this for a... friend, she couldn't make the show so I am here in her stead.” He knew Brigitte would love getting Hana Song's autographed poster he had got her earlier that week, but when he told Hana he'd try to attend the concert for her, she went ballistic and begged him to. He was a gentle giant, everyone knew him as the type to mean no harm to anyone despite Rein's stature. “...I enjoyed myself a lot more than I thought I would.”

“Glad I could make the experience enjoyable for you. I'm Lucio, as you already knew,” He chuckled to himself at the awkward introduction. “and you?”

“Reinhardt's my name.” 

Going in his friend's stead was a great thing for the man to do. But... he definitely didn't expect to wake up to those same big hands all over him. Showing him pleasures he had yet to experience himself. He was not only gentle minded, but very gentle between the sheets as well. He was about pleasing others, always putting others before himself, just like Lucio was. 

And boy, this was a beautiful way to wake up. His body still feeling the warm fuzzy sensation hours later. There was definitely something about this man, that would make the frog boy come back for more.

When he eventually joined Overwatch, his jaw dropped when he crossed paths with the larger man again, bright grins spreading across both their faces. 

“Up for an encore, Rein?”


End file.
